User talk:Shadowbaneleader
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shadowbaneleader! Thanks for your edit to the File:DWM.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. Anyway, I'll let you off the hook this time, but when you want to make a molding magic, you need to ask me first. Also, "Bone Maker Magic" is technically incorrect, it's "Bone-Make". Even if somebody else has a magic with a same name, put your username in brackets after it. Also, just a heads up, you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) If the character uses iron and earth, then make them a user of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. I'd cut crystal out, honestly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) You can't have a canon dragon for your parent, so no Zirconis. Other than that, sure, you can make a Jade Dragon Slayer Magic. Just put your name after the title in brackets. And technically, you don't need to make the magic page. All you need to do is confirm you've got permission from me first. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I missed that. Sure, you can use Lacrima, but again, no canon dragons. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yah, it's not on the page, but the admins decided on it ages back. I'll add it now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:23, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Can you define "demon"? Is it an etherious or some other type? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, normal magic users and curses aren't compatible except in unique cases last I recall, so ahead, then. Just put your username in brackets of the article's title. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) You're Custom Template Hey, I made it. I'm not sure about the words but you can change it whenever. I can help you change it if you need to to.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 04:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) You gotta go ask Yaminogaijin, the creator of the magic, and then come tell me his response before I approve it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:22, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sound's on the 'maybe' list, if somebody can properly explain it becoming tangible and it makes sense within the FTverse then I'll think about it. Hence why it was removed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Go for it You can make it but i will be keeping an eye on it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, January 21, 2016 (UTC) You should be a comedian. Anyway, to answer in a nicer manner, while joke pages are allowed, Lost Magics and Slayer Magics aren't ever to be part of them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Remember, some people are in a different timezone than where others are so, for example, what's late for me in my country might be early for you, vice versa. Also, Ashy gave me a detailed explanation for his Magic Slayer to work; carrying the Slayer name means that it actually has to kill things with incredible power and be sufficiently explained by users (as well as actually kill something powerful, though in distinction between magic slayer and such, that can be excluded), so no. Make it a regular magic or something with no connections to these if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:23, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I was wandering if you'd be willing to allow me to use Serqet's Toxin for one of my characters?JennyG1224 (talk) 04:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, No problem. Thank you very much! I do really appreciate it.JennyG1224 (talk) 04:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hehe. Anyway, sure go ahead for the God Slayers- Shadow-Make already exists and the owner is active so you can just ask them for permission, but you can make your own version if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:15, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder. Hey there, Bane. Don't ever talk to me again, mention me, talk about me to anyone. As I see it now, you've betrayed my trust, and we are no longer friends. I dislike you, so. There you go. Please don't message me back about this. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Permission to use a Magic It's free use so go ahead, I only keep my property template up there so that people can find me easily if they have any questions about the magic so sorry if that confused you. That all being said, it was quite the pain to find you so please sign your posts with a signature next time so that others can respond to you quickly.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry to say this, but due to your inactivity and lack of initiative in this first task of forming a team for the trials, the judges have all agreed on letting you go. We hope that this won't discourage you from trying again next time, for with a little development, I am sure your character could go far! --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC) So after some careful consideration, the judges thought that the additions you made to the page did not meet the standards set to participate as a potential s class candidate. However, one of the participants dropped out, so we will be putting you in his spot instead. Your team's story has been started at Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part 1: The Savage Forest, I will let them know you're joining while you add your introduction of your character. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I gave you the link to their story and told them you were joining. They havent gotten very far aside from introductions, so yes you can just jump in on that first part and have darnella introduce herself. --01:11, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi! So I'm Umi or Fandomloverforever and I just wanted to let you know it's your turn plus Vennillion's on the trial. Can't wait to work with you. If you need to talk to me!! 23:32, June 6, 2016 Hey, we're still waiting for you to reply on the trial. If you need to talk to me 17:33, June 12, 2016 Sorry, I didn't realize you did. Normally, my phone would get an email and I would see it but I never got one. I'm going to add onto it now then. Sorry again >.< If you need to talk to me 22:41, June 12, 2016 Sorry that the templates are out of order the stupid wiki keeps on deleting everyhting after I save and everything. If you need to talk to me!! 23:37, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Well the votes were not absolute, the judges still looked back to see if they held water in how the story played out. In your teams case there was no real evidence to support any vote in the matter as the team never even started one challenge. Hence why the teammates who did pass only got 10/75 points. So because of this we had to look at the characters themselves. We felt that your character didn't take advantage of the opportunity we had given to you by letting you join in, sticking with idle small talk rather than trying to progress in the story. So we had to pick two characters to move on, and again we felt that you had more room for improvement when compared to the others. Sorry. -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:20, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I, as well as the 3 other judges, were well aware of the time zone differences between teammates, as well as which person seemed to hold up each team in regards to posting and communication. That did not stop others from taking matters into their own hands to complete the challenges themselves. We allowed you to join because we had a drop out, and you were rather persistent with your protests. You were in complete control of how you presented your character to the judges though, and even with the extensions and opportunities we gave to you, we didn't feel it was aligned with what an S Class Mage is like. If you are so upset about it, channel that energy into improving your character for the next S Class trials; maybe take some guild jobs if you need a story to help flush out what you want your character to be like. -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:54, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Sleipnir Hi, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to reference them in my Diego page, just wanted to give you the heads up. ComicMaster619 (talk) 15:03, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Reply I completely understand, If anything, I'm kind of happy in the way you gave me your reply, you were very chilled. No hard feelings bro'. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:47, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Spiffing up Would you mind if I did some enhancements to your blog post, just to make it look a bit more appealing? I will do my best to stay true to the spirit of the tournament as well as not write anything which you dislike to see. And you can of course always just undo me revision if you are displeased with it. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 05:04, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, perhaps this is something exclusive to me, but why can't I make a comment? HoloArc (talk) 05:07, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I came to report the same thing as Holo. No one can comment. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 17:02, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, but the term you're looking for is Dragon Slayer's Revised Secret Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:04, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) When you use images from a series, the character shouldn't share the same name as the character in the image selected. For example, if I use an image of Itachi, I should not use the name "Itachi" for that character. BTW, I'm really sorry about this extremely late reply. 19:42:19 Mon Holy shit, I'm so sorry I never replied, I thought I had. Just do it and I'll give you a shout if there's an issue with it. 12:18:09 Mon Thanks for being understanding, I try to be on time with my correspondence. 02:36:27 Tue Well, I don't see why it needs to be related to crystal - aside from the sonic aspect it sounds more like Darkness + Water. Additionally you could just use Shape Transformation to form solids to do the same thing crystals would. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:22, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Just use the darkness. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:35, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Like I said, use shape transformation to form solids and then do the same thing, you don't need crystal Per (This is my stage now!) 00:44, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Lunar isn't water + darkness lol. Call it anything but that. anyway go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:52, April 1, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:30, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Raiju Can i use raiju in my story? DeathGr (talk) 15:14, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey dude, could i use your Arachnomancy for a character i'm making? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:23, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Restoration I restored Jacobi Bronzeson and Machine Summon Magic. 05:07, September 12, 2019 (UTC).